gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel vs. Cartoon Network: AvX
Story The Cartoon Network Universe is fuse with the Marvel Universe. But, the problem is, The Avengers and X-Men are against each other. Now, the old and new Cartoon Network Characters are picking a side. Characters Marvel *Ant-Man *Beast *Black Panther *Black Widow *Blade *Captain America *Cyclops *Daredevil *Deadpool *Doctor Strange *Elektra *Emma Frost *Gambit *Ghost Rider *Hawkeye *Hulk *Iron Fist *Iron Man *Luke Cage *Mockingbird *Moon Knight *Ms. Marvel *Nightcrawler *Nova *The Punisher *Spider-Man *Spider-Woman *Storm *The Thing *Thor *Venom *Wasp *Wolverine *X-23 *White Tiger (DLC Only) *Spiderman (Miles Morales) (DLC Only) *Cable (DLC Only) *Jean Grey (DLC Only) *Rogue (DLC Only) *Psylocke (DLC Only) *Morph (DLC Only) *Silver Surfer (DLC Only) *Yellowjacket (DLC Only) Cartoon Network *Dexter *Johnny Bravo *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Samerai Jack *Number 1 *Number 2 *Number 3 *Number 4 *Number 5 *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Harold "Coop" Cooplowski *Kiva Andru *Jamie *Bloo *Wilt *Coco *Ami Onuki *Yumi Yoshimura *Juniper Lee *Young and Older Ben Tennyson *Young and Older Gwen Tennyson *Young and Older Kevin E. Levin *Chowder *Shnitzel *Flapjack *Cap'n K'nuckles *Rex Salazer *Johnny Test *Omi *Kimiko Tohomiko *Raimundo Pedrosa *Clay Bailey *Sam *Clover *Alex *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline the Vampire Queen *Ice King *Mordecai *Rigby *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Fionna the Human Girl (DLC Only) *Cake the Cat (DLC Only) *Prince Gumball (DLC Only) *Marshall Lee the Vampire King (DLC Only) *Ice Queen (DLC Only) *The Amazing Spies (DLC Only) Guest Characters *Mario (Nintendo Wii,Wii-U,3DS Only) *Sonic The Hegdehog (Nintendo Wii,Wii-U,3DS,PS3,PSVita,Xbox 360 Only) *Link (Nintendo Wii,Wii-U,3DS Only) *Megaman X (Nintendo Wii,Wii-U,3DS,PS3,PSVita,Xbox 360 Only) *Zero (Nintendo Wii,Wii-U,3DS,PS3,PSVita,Xbox 360 Only) *Goku (Nintendo Wii,Wii-U,3DS,PS3,PSVita,Xbox 360 Only) *Solid Snake(Nitendo Wii, Wii-U, PS3, PSVita Only) *Fegelein (Nintendo Wii, Wii-U, PS3, PS Vita Only) *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michaelangelo) ---- Gameplay The Gameplay is related to Marvel vs. Capcom series, but also have assist characters, just like MVC:COTSH and be 4-on-4. Some assist characters are unlockable as playable characters. ---- Enemies *Dormammu *Doctor Doom *M.O.D.O.K. *Red Skull *Super Skrull *Evil Deadpool *Green Goblin/Norman Osborn *Doctor Octopus *Mandark *The Red Guy *Mojo Jojo *Jonny 2x4 (as The Gourd) *Kankers *Eustace Bagge *Aku *Stone Cold Steve Austin *The Delightful Children fron Down the Lane *Father/ Benedict Uno *Eris *Nergal *Nergal J.R. *Boogey Man *Hector Con Carne *Major Dr. Ghastly *General Skarr *Boskow *Gorrath *Glorft Commander *Terrence *Bling-Bling Boy *Jack Spicer *Chase Young *Wuya *Cyclops (not the X-Men one) *Katnappe *Tubbimura *Sapphire Dragon *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Eddy's Brother ---- Bosses *Magnato *Dormammu *Doctor Doom *M.O.D.O.K. *Red Skull *Super Skrull *Evil Deadpool *Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus Minibosses *Carnage (Playable after) *Juggernaut (Playable after) *Iron Patriot (Playable after) *War Machine (assist and Playable after) *She-Hulk (assist and playable after)' *Shuma-Gorath (Playable) *Mane 6 *The Nexus *Zombies (Call of Duty) *WHOP *CM Punk Assist, Other, and Special Characters *Twilight Sparkle *T.J. Dottweiler *Fluttershy *Rarity *Applejack *Pinkie Pie *US Agent (also Playable) *Nick Fury *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Scooby-Doo *Vanessa Doofenshmirfz *Rocket Raccoon *Anti-Venom *John Cena *CM Punk *Jeff Hardy *Wade Barrett *The Nexus *Phineas and Ferb *The Fireside Girls *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Der Untergangers Non-Playable Characters *Maria Hill *Potts Peppers *Low Five Ghost *Flame King *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, *Balijeet *Buford Van Stomm *Candace Flynn *Jeremy Johnson *Stacy Hirano *Jenny Brown *Grunkle Stan *Soos *Wendy *Weegee Voice Cast *James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test *Lee Tockar as Bling-Bling Boy *Maryke Hendrikse as Susan Test *Ashleigh Ball as Mary Test *Marty Grabstein as Courage *Charlie Adler as Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy *Daryl Sabara as Rex Salazar *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson *Ashley Johnson as Gwen Tennyson *Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin *Jeremy Shada as Finn *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Tom Kenny as The Ice King *Niki Yang as Lady Rainicorn *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess *J.G. Quintel as Mordecai *William Salyers as Rigby *Mark Hamill as Skips *Matt Hill as Ed *Samuel Vincent as Edd *Andrew Francis as Eddy *Janyse Jaud as Lee Kanker *Kathleen Barr as Marie Kanker *Erin Fitzgerald as May Kanker *Lara Jill Miller as Juniper Lee *Kath Soucie as Ray Ray Lee *Logan Grove as Gumball Watterson *Kwesi Boakye as Darwin Watterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais *Jessica McDonald as Penny/Carrie *Danny Cooksey as Jack Spicer *H. Jon Benjamin as Bob *John Roberts as Linda *Dan Mintz as Tina *Eugene Mirman as Gene *Kristen Schaal as Louise, Mabel Pines *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan, Soos *Linda Cardellini as Wendy *Cl'e Bennett as Chef Hatchet *Brian Froud as Sam, Harold *Christian Potenza as Chris McLean, Jude *Athena Karkanis as Anne Maria *Jon Cor as Brick *Kevin Duhaney as Cameron *Carleigh Beverly as Dakota *Caitlynne Medrek as Dawn *Laurie Elliott as Jo *Tyrone Savage as Lightning *Cory Doran as Mike *James Wallis as Scott *Ashley Peters as Staci *Barbara Mamabolo as Zoey *Lauren Lipson as Sadie *Scott McCord as Owen, Trent *Drew Nelson as Duncan *Peter Oldring as Cody *Thomas Kretschmann as Hermann Fegelein *Brian Bloom as Captain America / Steven "Steve" Rogers *Eric Loomis as Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk /Gabriel Mann as Robert "Bruce" Banner *Rick D. Wasserman as Thor / Thor Odinson *Chris Cox as Hawkeye / Clinton "Clint" Barton *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Wasp / Janet Van Dyne *Wally Wingert as Ant-Man / Giant-Man / Yellowjacket / Henry "Hank" Pym *James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa *Drake Bell as Spider-Man / Peter Benjamin Parker *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Marvel / Carol Danvers *Steven Blum as Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett *Vanessa Marshall as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff / Natalia Romanova *Nolan North as Deadpool/Wade Wilson Category:Marvel Category:Action Category:Cartoons Category:Crossover Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PlayStation games Category:Wii games Category:Gamecube Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Adventure Category:Cartoon Network Category:Avengers Category:X-Men Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii U Games